Where is Hermione?
by erbkaiser
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione disappears. Harry searches for her for years, but she is gone... until she finally comes back on her own terms. (Written to illustrate the flaw in this trope.)


**Where is Hermione?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_May 1998_

The Battle of Hogwarts was over, and Voldemort had been defeated. It was a bittersweet occasion... sure, the enemy had been beaten, but they had lost many friends that day. Harry was alone now, Hermione had joined Ron and the other Weasleys in grieving for their lost brothers, and his other battle mates were celebrating with family. Harry didn't feel like he had the right to intrude on any of them, so he just sought for a quiet place to relax.

The Hufflepuff dormitories were still mostly intact, and the beds made up. Exhausted, Harry dropped down on the nearest bed, and dozed off to sleep. Soon after, he started dreaming.

–-

Hermione had been crying for close on three weeks after Ron had left them, once again abandoning his supposed friends when the going got tough. Harry stood outside the tent, supposedly taking guard but actually just wanting to give his remaining friend the space she apparently needed. But it was getting cold. He shivered, and then opened the tent flap and went back inside.

Hermione sat where she had been when he stepped outside: beside Ron's bunk, staring at nothing. Harry saw the chain of the locket around her neck and frowned. Wearing that would do no good to her mental state now.

The radio was playing, but it seemed Hermione had turned it away from Potterwatch and the near endless list of names of Muggleborn and "Blood Traitors" who had been murdered in the concentration camps or killed by Snatchers, instead it was tuned to a Muggle radio station and a song started playing.

"_Pass me that lovely little gun_

_My dear, my darling one_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one_

_You don't even want to let them start..."_

Harry had a mad idea. He crossed over to Hermione, and held out his hand. Wordlessly, Hermione looked up, and caught his eyes. Harry inclined his neck to the free space in the middle, and she let him help her to her feet.

Harry reached around her neck, and unclasped the locket, then threw it on Ron's bunk. He slid his arms down until he held her by her lower back, then snaked his left hand up until he caught hers. Hermione looked at him a bit quizzically, but let him guide her into a dancing position.

The song continued playing as he got her into a dance.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

Harry caught her eyes, and saw the pain and sadness seemed to be gone. Hermione looked at him expectantly, a question in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Harry caught her lips with his. As they embraced, the dance forgotten, they kissed.

Another song came up, but neither paid it mind. Harry guided Hermione over to _his_ bunk, and she let him guide her down. Still not speaking, he asked her for her agreement with a look... and she nodded. Harry's hands reached under her sweater, and he began lifting it up. Hermione raised her hands above her head. As he pealed off the garment, he saw she was wearing a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt under her sweater and smiled. Hermione, her head freed from the sweater again, smiled back, and leant in for another kiss. She pulled Harry down with her, and he ended up sitting next to her. Now she went after his sweater, and Harry was the one who raised his hands to let her pull it over his head. Like her he was wearing a T-shirt under it, his advertising some Muggle sports team.

"Are you –?" he began asking, but Hermione placed her finger over his mouth in a 'shush' move. Feeling bold, he licked it. Hermione let out an uncharacteristic giggle, then reached down to pull off her T-shirt. Harry watched as her torso was revealed, and his eyes were fixed on her respectable sized breasts, covered only by a sensible blue bra.

She gave him a look indicating it was his turn. Harry pulled off his own shirt in a quick move, and now he sat topless in front of her. Hermione let her right hand trail over his chest, stroking through his sparse chest hair, as she felt his slightly developed abs.

Harry caught her eye and again wordlessly asked something. Hermione nodded, and he reached for her belt area, unbuttoning her pants. She started to get a little flushed as she raised her bum, and let him pull her pants off her. Harry stopped to look at her... she was wearing a matching blue knickers and bra set, and nothing else. At that moment, he thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Hermione suddenly gave him a gentle push, and he let himself fall backwards a bit. She now unbuttoned his pants, and began pulling them down. His boxers came into view, and the tent inside it with them. Hermione let out a small gasp as she saw how strained the material was, then continued pulling down Harry's trousers. She frowned when they hung at his feet, then let out another giggle as she realised he still had his shoes on. She got off the bunk bed and knelt in front of him. His shoes were quick to be removed, and then his pants followed.

To Harry's surprise, she didn't get back up, but instead took his knees in either hand, and spread his legs. Hermione began laying small kisses on his legs starting at the knees and going up. Harry let out a moan. Again she giggled, then looked in his eyes again. They both realised there was no going back... but they agreed they wanted, no, needed this.

Hermione sat back a little, and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. The two half cups fell to the floor, revealing her breasts in all their glory. Harry was amazed at the sight of them... she had large nipples, centred in a darker area, and these nipples were standing straight up. Not from the cold... it may have been almost freezing outside, inside, it was warm. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but before he could do so, her small hands grabbed the elastic of his boxers. Harry half stood up, and let her pull them down.

Soon after, they lay intertwined on his bunk, _dancing_ in that age-old way.

Harry woke to find her dressing up, sitting on the bunk next to him. "Hermione? Did we just –?" he began asking.

"Did we ever, Harry..." Hermione smiled as she bent down and kissed him again. "Thank you. With... with all the deaths... I didn't want to die a... a virgin."

"That was your first time?" Harry looked astonished. "But, you and Ron?"

Hermione scoffed. "Ron? Please. It's you Harry, it's always been you..."

"But... the crying? And before that, the kissing?" Harry was confused.

"I was crying because he left us yes... but not because I love him. And... I... I kissed him only, because I can't have you," she said in a small voice.

Harry's eyes were wide as he protested: "Why not? Hermione, I love you! When this is all over, we can get married, and –"

"Harry, there's no way! I'm a Muggleborn, you are the Chosen One... there's no way I can ever be with you. I hope you can forgive me one day..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, of course we can be together! I'll marry you right now!" Harry shouted.

"Harry... I'll always treasure this night," Hermione said. Harry looked at her and saw she had her wand aimed at him. "_O–Obliviate_," Hermione cast, and his mind went blank.

–-

In the waking world, Harry's eyes shot open. He looked and saw he was in the Hufflepuff dormitories still, was it a dream? Quickly he rushed out to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Good grief man, we were looking for you!" Neville boomed. Harry made to rush past him, but Neville grabbed him by the shirt. "Harry, where are you rushing off to?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Hermione! Have you seen Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"She's with the Weasleys I think, the remnants of Gryffindor tower – hey wait!" Neville called, but Harry rushed off.

He rounded the ruined corridor to where he had lived for six years, and stopped in his tracks as he realised he came across the wake for Fred. George stood at his twin's side with a lost expression, his eyes not focused on anything... Molly and Ginny were sleeping in chairs, Arthur, Ron, Percy and Charlie were softly talking a bit off to the side. Harry stopped, because he almost literally ran into Bill.

"Harry... good you're here, man," Bill said sadly. "I was about to go find you and Hermione, Ron needs you both."

"What... what do you mean? I thought Hermione was with you guys?" Harry stammered.

"What? No, she left a few hours ago... said she was going to check on you," Bill said, confused. Harry stood there, shocked, as he realised his best friend was nowhere to be seen.  
"Harry, do you realise you have some parchment sticking out of your pocket?" Bill roused him from his thoughts.

Harry took out the paper, and read it. In Hermione's unmistakeable handwriting, it read simply: "I'm sorry."

–-

Nobody saw her leave, and in the hectic weeks following, nobody could find her. The new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt did his best to assist in the search, but with so many lost during the war she was but one of many. It was two years later when Britain finally was allowed back into the ICW, the other countries had cut all ties when the Thicknesse regime had begun openly persecuting Muggleborns. But none of the countries knew where Hermione Granger was.

Ron gave up on her quickly. Three years after the end of the war, he had married Lavender Brown. Lavender had been mauled by werewolves but had survived, although she was no longer the flirty airhead. Instead, she reminded Harry quite a bit of Molly now, and like his father Arthur, Ron was very much whipped in his marriage. He became an Auror, and a quite successful one.

Harry continued searching for Hermione, refusing to settle down. In the end, this drove Ginny away from him: she wanted to get married and host parties, but Harry was always away somewhere. In the spring of 2004 Harry was in South America following up on a lead someone resembling Hermione had been seen in Argentine, when Ginny tread into wedlock with Dean Thomas, her former boyfriend. By the time Harry returned, after going through Chile, Brazil, and Uruguay as well, Ginny had birthed her first son.

Two years later, Harry finally gave up the search. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

–-

_July 2009_

Hermione stood in front of the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, hesitating. Finally she worked up the courage to knock on the door, and waited, chewing her lower lip.  
The door was opened by a tall woman with black hair... Hermione took an involuntary step back in shock, as she realised this was Narcissa Malfoy, she hadn't recognised her at first without the trademark blonde streak the woman had had a decade prior.

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman – Narcissa – asked.

"M– Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked out.

"_Miss_ Black, actually," Narcissa corrected her. "Did my ex-husband send you, begging for money again?" Her eyes narrowed.

"No, no!" Hermione quickly said. "Mrs Mal– Miss Black, it's me, Hermione!"

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Narcissa looked astonished. She looked the younger woman over. The Hermione she had known had been a mousy brunette with wild, untameable brown hair... this young woman had short blonde hair in what she thought was called a pixie cut, and had a deep tan. Yet she somewhat resembled her, Narcissa conceded.  
"I haven't heard from you in years," the former Mrs Malfoy said. "Do come in, dear."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Narcissa preceded her inside. The painting of Walburga Black was still there, strangely enough quietly looking at the duo as they passed by, but that was where the resemblance to the old hall ended. The House Elf heads were gone, and the dark, depressing paint was replaced by fresh spring colours. The house felt much more alive, Hermione felt.  
"Erm... is– is he home?" she asked, after taking a seat in the formal dining room Narcissa had led her to.

"Oh no, Draco and Astoria are visiting Daphne today, you just missed him, dear," Narcissa informed her.

"Not Draco! Harry!" Hermione called.

"Harry?" Narcissa blinked. "Harry Potter? Why would he be here?"

"Is... isn't this his house?" Hermione sounded uncertain.

"Oh no dear, Harry sold this to Draco years ago, after I divorced that scum Lucius. This is now the home of Draco and Astoria Greengrass – yes, he took her name – and, of course, his mother," Narcissa gave her a smile.

"And... where could I find Harry?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm not exactly sure dear. Why don't you have a cuppa, while I search for the address he gave me, all right?" Narcissa proposed. Hermione nodded, and a moment later none other than Kreacher popped up to serve her tea, while Narcissa left the room. If the Elf recognised her he didn't say so, and she was too surprised to ask him before he popped out.

A few minutes later Narcissa entered the room again. "Terribly sorry to keep you waiting dear, it was not where I thought it was. Here you go," she handed over a Muggle postcard.

The front was a lovely Mediterranean beach, with the text 'Côte d'Azur' on it. Hermione turned it over and read it.

_Hi Astoria, Draco, and Narcissa!  
I've settled in nicely here, and the view as you can see is perfect. Thanks again for offering to send on any mail that mistakenly makes its way to you, and remember, the offer stands: if you ever find your way over the Channel, you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Beneath was an address in the south of France, near Nice.

Hermione thanked Narcissa, and left.

–-

Two days later, she stood in front of a locked gate. There was a buzzer on a pole nearby, so she pressed it.

"_Oui, qui est-il?_" a tinny voice asked.

"Is this the home of Harry Potter?" asked Hermione.

"_Ah, Anglais?_ Oui, zis is ze home of Monsieur Potter... who iz calling?"

"Please, it's Hermione Granger. Is Harry home? May I come in?" Hermione pleaded.

"_Attendez un instant, s'il vous plait,_" the voice said, and the connection was cut.

Hermione stood there, in front of the locked gate, with the sun burning on her back. '_What is taking so long?_' she wondered. Finally, she saw movement, and a beautiful blonde woman came walking up to the gate.

The blonde pressed a button and the gate swung open. "'Ermione Granger? Please, follow me," she said.

Hermione followed her into the foyer, and was guided to a sitting area. "May I offer you _sumzing_ to drink?" the blonde woman asked her.

"Just water please," Hermione replied. "Is Harry coming?"

"'Arry iz coming in a moment," the blonde said. "I'll get ze water, some ice with _eet_?"

"Yes please," Hermione said. She looked around... Harry had apparently done well for himself. The villa, for it was definitely that, was nicely decorated, with actual art on the walls... none of the unimpressive paintings of the wizarding world. To her surprise she realised that the entire home looked Muggle, and she wondered if Harry was still living as a wizard!

The blonde re-appeared with a tray with a pitcher of water and three glasses, which she placed on the coffee table, then poured Hermione a glass. "I must say, zis is a surprise," she said. "'Arry 'as not 'eard from you in over a decade."

"Yes, I... left a bit suddenly," Hermione said, uncomfortably. "When is Harry coming? I need to speak with him."

"'E will come as soon as 'e can," the blonde said, a small frown on her face appearing. "Why do you need to speak with 'im so urgently?"

"I'm afraid that is private," Hermione said. "May I ask your name by the way?"

"You do not recognise me?" The blonde sounded surprised, "Ah, eet eez understandable, eet has been years... Gabrielle," she said.

Hermione looked her over, thinking. "I'm sorry, I still don't recognise you. Where did we meet?"

"Gabrielle Delacour? _Ma soeur_ ees Fleur, ze Beauxbatons champion?" the blonde clarified.

"Oh! Fleur's little sister?" Hermione looked in surprise at the woman, now that she had mentioned it, she could see the resemblance. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"I live 'ere," Gabrielle simply said. "Ah, 'arry! Zere you are!" She rose, and stepped past Hermione. Hermione looked to her right, and saw someone embrace Gabrielle. Then the blonde moved away, and for the first time in almost decade, she saw Harry Potter again.

Harry was wearing a loose shirt and slacks, and looked very healthy. Tanned all over, not a trace of his scar remaining, and wearing stylish glasses, he seemed happier than she ever remembered him being. As his eyes found her though, his smile disappeared.  
"Hermione, I've searched for you for so long," he simply said.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione rushed to her feet, and hugged him. He did not hug her back, but did not fight her off, either.

"Why don't we take a seat?" he suggested. "And you can tell me why you suddenly showed up again." He broke free, and sat down next to Gabrielle. Hermione saw the blonde's hand fell on top of his in a practised move, and he gave her a soft squeeze.

"Erm... well... okay," she stalled, then took a deep breath. "Harry, I know I left without a word back then, but you see, I wanted to go find my parents. And Ron was grieving over Fred, and you had just won, and all..."

"And did you find them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione beamed. "They were living in New Zealand where I left them, healthy and happy."

"New Zealand? But didn't you send them to Australia?" Harry asked, a little confusion on his voice.

"Oh no, I just said that, extra security you see." Hermione let out a small laugh.

"I... see," Harry said. "That explains why I never found you... I crossed the entire country I think." Hermione had the decency to look guilty. "So why didn't you come back, or tell us you were leaving?" he asked.

"Daddy and mummy had had a little... accident, and I found them with a little son," Hermione said, a small smile on her face. "Here, I have a picture," she took out her wallet, and handed it over. "There, the boy, Laertes. He's magical, like me," she said, smiling.

Harry looked at the picture. A boy of about ten was playing with a girl a little younger than he. The boy had the same kind of wild hair that Hermione had had when they first met, and shared her nose. The girl also looked strangely familiar.

"Cute kid," he said. "Who is the girl, another new sister?"

Hermione flushed, "No... not quite." She fidgeted a little, then looked back up. "Harry... she is mine."

Harry shot her a smile, "She looks lovely! What's her name?"

"Lily, Lily Hope, I named her after her grandmother," Hermione said softly.

"Lily? What a coincidence, that was my mother's name too," Harry mused out loud. "How old is she now?"

"Almost eleven," said Hermione. She would not look up.

"Really? That means you must have had her in '99, right?" Harry looked at the photo some more, Gabrielle with him. Lily looked a lot like her mother, but her hair had a much darker colour. Since it was a Muggle photo, he could only see the one angle, and she just happened to be looking away.

"1998, actually," Hermione said after a pause.

"Wow, I can just imagine the shock your parents must have had," Harry said. "Suddenly out of nowhere a daughter they had forgotten shows up, highly pregnant."

"Harry, I didn't obliviate them. That was just something I told you and Ron. You don't think I'd really obliviate a loved one now do you?"

"Oh really?" Harry caught her eye. Hermione backed down from the glare. "And what about the tent, Hermione? When were you going to tell me Lily is my daughter?"

"You... you remember?" Hermione paled. "How... how long have you known?"

"Ever since the night following the Battle of Hogwarts. I woke up remembering everything, how we danced, how we made love... how you obliviated me. I searched for you dammit, but you were gone!" Harry made to stand up, but Gabrielle placed her hand on his shoulder and kept him in his seat.

"'ermione, why 'ave you come back now, after all zese years?" she asked.

Hermione gulped. "Lily... Lily got a Hogwarts letter. I was thinking... I'll return to England, so she can go to school there... and I was hoping, Harry, you and I..."

"There is no you and I," Harry scowled at her. "I searched for you for eight years, Hermione. Eight years you could have contacted me, and told me I was a father. Eight long years I did not stay in a single place for longer than a month, always looking for you. Do you know how much time and money I spent, hoping to find you alive? If it weren't for Gabrielle here..." he trailed off. Gabrielle placed her arm around him, and hugged him.

Harry looked back up, transfixing Hermione with his glare. "So where is Lily now? Did you take her with you?"

"No, no... she's with my parents in New Zealand still," Hermione quickly said. "Please, Harry, I am sorry for leaving, but it was the best don't you see? I am back now, and still love you... Lily needs her father, Harry."

"'ermione, I think you 'ad better leave us," Gabrielle broke in. "You are upsetting my 'usband."

"Your... husband?" Hermione emulated a fish, her mouth dropping open.

"Oui, zis wonderful man 'ere. 'e was broken, 'ermione. 'e thought you were dead, and zat his life 'ad passed him by. Ze others, zey forgot about 'im... but I brought 'im out of 'is shell," Gabrielle proudly said. "We got married two years ago, and have a darling young son, Marcel. So I must ask you to leave, Mademoiselle Granger."

"But... but... Harry! I waited for you!" Hermione called.

"So did I, _Granger_, for eight years," Harry scowled. "You can tell Lily that I'd love to meet her one day... Marcel probably would love the idea of an older half-sister. But you and I? There is nothing there. You abandoned me when I needed you most, and stole my child from me. I wish you'd never come back, I was happier not knowing."  
Harry got up, and walked outside, not looking back.

Hermione stared after him, then did something she hadn't done in years... she began to cry.

* * *

A/N: I _really_ don't like those fics where a character gets pregnant, leaves without telling the father, then comes back and everyone is happy.

I cut out a section to conform to side guidelines. HPFFA has the full 'lemon' version.


End file.
